shikamaru's my version wife
by the bleach lover XD
Summary: i hasnt finished naruto but i am close to it this is a story i wrote for my friend who loves shikamaru but i got in a little to deep...


Naruto and the ninja Alex!

By chloe longbrake

Shikamaru point of view

I was such a drag I had to lead another mission with Naruto and kiba and akamaru. The mission was to find a young girl who ran away from the village. Finally after two days of searching akamaru caught her scent and we followed her when we found her she was picking some strange flowers and leaving them to dry. I approached her and I said.

(Me- young lady the whole village is in panic because you ran away it's time to go home.)

She turned to see us all she almost panicked she quickly gathered the flowers and took off into the tree's we chased her I got within about a foot of her when she tripped and started falling she landed safely but she kept running still holding the flower's we were getting close to the boarder to the land of fire we tried to catch her but it was no use I finally used my shadow possession jutsu and I caught her she struggled greatly but I got within a foot of her when she screamed.

(Girl- I will never go back to those horrible people! I will not be used as a test subject!)

I was confused then she broke free and dropped down and started panting I tried to help her up but she backed away she was scared out of her mind she backed into akamaru and kiba she was even more scared then akamaru jumped on her lap and she calmed down and stood up holding akamaru and she handed him back to kiba then she started walking to the boarder before she could cross I grabbed her hand she was still holding the flowers before I could ask why she was holding them she started shaking then she said.

(Girl- please just let me go into the land of fire. The clan who adopted me used me as an experiment subject I can't go back they will kill me.)

I then turned her around she was crying then I said.

(Me- whoever they are they will never touch you again ok? Can you tell me your name?)

Then she said.

(Girl- they stripped me of my name but I remember it. It was Alex shadows but now it is test subject 1 I will never be counted as a person ever again after they killed my whole clan they took me and used me as a test subject they were about to hand me over to some man but I ran away before he got here.)

I calmed her down then I asked if akamaru could be petted by her akamaru nodded and she sat down on a rock when akamaru jumped on her lap and she started petting him then she started to cry again I was so confused I asked her what was wrong then she said.

(Alex- he just reminds me of my pet wolf before the people who used me killed him.)

I handed akamaru back to kiba and I picked her up bride style and she didn't struggle I could tell she was out of strength. When we got to the village I told lady Tsunade everything Alex had said because Alex fell asleep in my arm's I talked to her while still holding her then Tsunade said.

(Tsunade- the clan looking for her has been accused for human experimentation and murder of entire clan now we can give them the punishment they need. I see she has taken a liking to you that poor girl hasn't gotten any sleep in almost a year the fact she is sleeping right now means she feels safe. Shikaku! Get in here!)

My dad walked in then lady Tsunade said.

(Tsunade- Shikaku you will adopt Alex into your clan the poor girl feels safest with shikamaru. Here is the paper work fill it out have it back here in an hour. Shikamaru take Alex with you back home with you or you could lay her on one of the sofa outside but stay with her.)

I just walked outside the door and sat down on one of the bench still holding Alex she started grabbing on my shirt and cuddling up closer to me I found it cute. Then my dad walked out sat down next to me then he said.

(Shikaku- the only way she can be entered into our clan is if she marries the child of the head of the clan which is me and you are to marry her once I finish this paper work.)

I was in total shock I was hoping he was joking but he wasn't he finished the paper work quickly and took it back in and lady Tsunade stamped it with an ok stamp. My dad walked back out and I followed him home still holding the sleeping Alex when we got inside chouza and inoichi were inside having tea with ino and chouji when they saw me holding Alex they all shot up and said.

(All- IS IT DEAD?!)

Then Alex started to squirm around then they calmed down and sat back down then my dad had the nerve to say.

(Shikaku- meet Alex shikamaru's soon to be wife.)

I blushed for the first time in my life when everyone dropped their cup of tea and the cups broke. I didn't answer any of their question's when they calmed down Alex started to snuggle closer to me there was no space between us now then she woke up and started to blush then she fainted everyone thought she just went back to sleep but I said.

(Me- dad she just fainted what do I do?)

My dad dropped his cup and said.

(Shikaku- just put her in your room and put a cold wet towel on her forehead.)

I did as he said but I set up another bed next to mine and did as my dad said after an hour she finally woke up but when she tried to sit up she got dizzy I caught her before she hit her head on the hard floor she started to blush I just laid her head back on the pillow then I said.

(Me- you no longer have to worry the clan who hurt you can't touch you ever again you are now a member of the Nara clan. But the catch is that you have to marry the first child of the leader of the clan. Sadly my dad is the leader of the clan and I am his only child.)

Alex sat up and leaned closer to me and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed like crazy then she smiled and said.

(Alex- thank you for saving me I am in your forever debt. I will do as you say without question.)

She laid her head on my lap and fell back asleep I was still blushing when chouji came in with a piece of paper that said he heard everything he said even the kissing noise. He came in while I was still blushing it wasn't my fault I couldn't stop. Then Alex woke up again and saw chouji and she panicked by jumping in my arms and shaking. Boy were we confused then she told us I explained at chouji was my best friend then she calmed down but stayed in my lap then she fell back asleep.

The next morning Shikaku's point of view

When I looked in my son's room the girl was cuddling right next to him and he had his arm around her. I closed the door and knocked a little loud to wake them up of coarse my son shot up and answered the door then the girl woke up only wearing well… a white shirt that didn't even cover her. I then said.

(Me- son we are going shopping for a wedding dress and some more stuff. Inoichi and ino have to flowers covered and chouza and chouji have the food covered we have to find the place the dress and the suit and also the rings.)

My son just nodded then the girl hugged him from behind and he started blushing then he said.

(Shikamaru- dad can we borrow a few of your old shirt's and pant's? Alex can't fit any of mine her um you know what's make my shirt's too small so their too big.)

I left for just a second and handed her one of my older shirt's and pant's along with some string if they were too big and scissor's. I had my son leave the room and I heard some snipping and string tying then she came out wearing a skirt and a shirt sleeved shirt with a small bag. I was shocked so was my son then she said.

(Alex- I am sorry I am not used to wearing pants or short's only skirt's. the bag is made from extra cloth.)

I told her she had no reason to be sorry then we went out and shikamaru held her hand we stopped at the best wedding dress shop in the whole village but she didn't like any of the dresses she only said.

(Alex- I don't wear very fancy thing's I like simple thing's. also I still don't know ether of your name's.)

I son told her our names and explained everything and said pick any dress she liked but we ended up leaving the store without a dress but we did walk into a dress store full of simple clothes and she picked the most cheap and simple dress there it was bright white with long sleeves and even brighter white ribbon around the waist we got it then we went into the shoe store and yet again she pick out the cheapest shoes but they were bright white heels that had strap's over her feet and it was a short heel we got them then we went to the wedding store to get a veil for her she picked out again the cheapest one but it was a light white and boy was it long it reached down her back. We got it then we went to the jewelry store to pick out rings and he a bracelet a necklace and a hair pin to hold the veil. She looked around and little with shikamaru then he pointed out a pair of silver ring's. then again she found a pair of crystal earring's that were cheap then a crystal bead necklace with matching bracelet we got it and we headed home but on the way we stopped at inoichi's shop to see the flower's. When we walked in inoichi greeted us I didn't notice but Alex got passed us and was standing next to ino she was tending to some lilies. Ino started to talk to Alex then showed her some red roses but she kept looking at all the white flower's then shikamaru walked over and picked out a white rose and handed it her she started smiling then he said.

(Shikamaru- I guess your favorite color is bright white. But your hair is such a dark black with your eye's its beautiful.)

She gave him a kiss on the cheek then ino started pulling out white rose's and white daisies. Then put them in a beautiful bouquet then handed it to alex she loved them they were also the cheapest thing in the store. I paid for them but they put them in a vase so they didn't die. Then ino said.

(Ino- hey Alex do you want me to do your hair? If you stay here for a little while I can make you pretty for today.)

She only nodded then I took shikamaru to the suit shop.

Ino's point of view

Alex had such pretty long black hair it almost passed her calves it so pretty I started brushing it then I washed helped her wash up I had to make sure my dad didn't come in I had to help her wash her long hair it was so silky and smooth. When we got out I blow dried her hair then I started brushing it again I call sakura for help. She got here quickly and she asked what was going on when I told her she started helping me while smiling then Alex said.

(Alex- if it is too long you can cut it.)

We both refused to cut her hair once we got it in to a ponytail that was it. It was perfect it was beautiful then I pulled out the dress and I just about went to go kill shikamaru but then Alex said.

(Alex- do you like the dress I picked out? I don't work well with fancy clothes so I picked this out.)

Before I left I stopped then she tried it on it fit perfectly the good thing was it was a low cut so Alex's breast wouldn't be squished it was pretty on her was tied it behind her in a perfect bow then we put the shoes on then the veil when we were done she was beautiful she looked like a gift from god. I called my dad up to see her when he got up to my room he was holding the flowers I picked out for Alex. He blushed when he saw her. Then he handed her the flowers then it was perfect. The wedding was about was about to start when we got there we put a cape over Alex so no one could see. When she was to walk down the aisle we took the cape off and my dad walked her down the aisle. *; P I am doing a time skip XD* "time skip." Shikamaru was about to kiss her when he slipped a little and they kissed deeply when it was time for the after party shikamaru picked her up bride style.

Shikamaru's point of view

Damn Alex was so hot and sexy in her wedding dress. When we got to the after party we cut the cake but she didn't eat any cake but the strawberries there she had about five on a small plate they were pretty big one's she was just nibbling on them I got a plate of blueberries and I sat down with her we quietly ate our berries as everyone danced we didn't dance. We just ate our small amount of berries then when we finished we both didn't get dirty at all alex stood up to put away her plate but I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist and I sat down holding her on my lap. Then Naruto walked over with hinata they had started dating a couple years back and hinata caught the flowers and neji was a sucker for wedding rules so Naruto had to marry her. He congratulated us we were happy. After the whole party and wedding me, my dad and alex went home I carried Alex up stairs to my room when we got into my room I quickly tried to close the door but my dad got in and he got in and he said.

(Shikaku- now shikamaru you know the clan rules if you marry you must have intercourse with your new wife to ensure that the Nara clan will live on. Here is some condoms and lube.)

Then he left just as fast and he left me holding the things he had. Then Alex went into the closet holding something I picked out my night clothes and I grabbed a towel I went into the bathroom for my shower *he has one is his room.* when I heard a knock on the door I opened the door and almost fell backwards alex was wearing sexy underwear and bra with a see through night gown then she said.

(Alex- do you like it? Lady Tsunade gave it to me.)

I was about to grab her breast when I said.

(Me- you look amazingly sexy in that you know want to take a shower with me?)

She blushed then nodded she came in and we undressed but I finished first somehow Alex was having trouble with the hooks on the bra so I had to help her that was all she was wearing when she took it off she bent over to turn the water on but I had it on shower and some water spilled on her head she almost panicked but I lend over to turn the hot water on and pull her out when she was out she was totally soaked when I helped her out but before we could get totally out of the shower I slipped forward and Alex fell back we fell in the most embarrassing way ever somehow we got turned around I guess from me trying to protect her I fell back with her on my lap her facing me we were both naked and getting soaked we were so embarrassed because she had her hands on the floor and he breast were rubbing against my length we both tried to get up but we kept slipping but the worst slip was were Alex was trying to catch her breath and stand up still breathing she slipped down a little farther and took my whole length in her mouth. After she had it in her mouth she started to suck me off it felt way too good I came the second she took me down to my balls she swallowed all of my sperm then we flipped over so Alex was on the ground and I was on top she put her legs up and her feet against the two little soap bar walls *not the caved in ones the ones that stick out a little bit.* and I tried to stand up just a little she was face to face with my chest right then. Then she was face to face with me I had thrust forward and I ended up thrusting into Alex making her started flinching all over then she put her arms around my neck lovingly then I gave in and started fucking her after maybe an hour of fucking we finished our shower and we got out and were about crawl into bed when Alex hugged me and gave me a kiss her breast squished my back a little then we went to bed.

**********************************************************  
I fear if I keep going I will go overboard!


End file.
